memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Editing and Adding
Ok, I have NO idea if I'm in the right place for this, and if a Mod/Adm wants to move this Topic, it's fine with me. What I need is... A few days ago, I saw this page... Talaxian_system Where it says Talax is a Trinary Star System. I took that as cannon. So, I went to this... Multiple_star_system and added Talax to the Trinary List, and alphabetized it as well. Now, when surfing around MemA, I saw there an "unnamed" user, had edited one or actually more of the Pages. My questions now are... Is that appropriate ? Just how much should I count on MemA to be cannon, when that is permitted ? Is there any monitoring of these MemA pages, to verify their cannon ? Thanks up front... SWHouston :Many of the more heavily involved users here probably have almost all pages in the wiki on their collective watchlists (since a page is added whenever one edits it by default); thus, whenever a change is made, someone is likely to notice it. Failing it being on a watchlist, such edits are usually spotted by someone on the "Recent Changes" page; the admins would need to watch that anyway to catch some forms of vandalism. So if something blatantly non-canon is added to a page, someone usually reverts the edit within a few hours. :Nonetheless, non-canon "facts" do occasionally slip into articles unnoticed. Some less-noticed articles even may have had "quasi-canon" content from years ago that never got removed. But, such is the exception rather than the rule, and as soon as someone notices such an error, it is usually either fixed right there and then, or labeled with a "citation needed" tag (or, if the errors are extensive, a "this article or section needs attention" notice), thus bringing it to the attention of those who have the knowledge and/or time to do something about it. :Note that even if we didn't allow anonymous edits, it still wouldn't help much: one can simply register an account and edit a page within minutes. We probably get as many non-canon edits from registered users as unregistered. :-) -Mdettweiler 19:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Just as a tip, SW, it's "canon", not "cannon".--31dot 20:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank both of you for your replies, however, I'm still sorta shaky on this Editing stuff. Please check out... http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Death#Resuscitation for my additions on Species 149 and the Borg just following it. Have a good Day ! SW Ok, Sulfur edited my edit, one line for that is good. However, I don't see just what the ref to VOY Mortal Coil, has to do with that particular line. Are references like that required, or can it just be left out ? :::References are required. We have to be able to figure out where things came from to ensure their validity. Take some time to familiarize yourself with some of the stuff listed on your talk page. And please be certain to sign your talk page (and forum) posts with ~~~~ or the little signature button at the top of the editing box. That way people know who you are when you're responding. -- sulfur 18:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC)